


Kittens

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [36]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Friend told me to write a cheerful Goody drabble. And I said “um… like what. Cover him in kittens?” to which she responded “Yes!” and well I thought 100 words about Goody covered in kittens shouldn’t be too hard. So here that is





	Kittens

Billy had been gone ten minutes, enough time for Goody to fall asleep sitting outside the barn. Five kittens were busy exploring his sleeping form. Two black kittens were curled up on his lap, a grey black-striped kitten climbing his trouser leg. Another grey, sans stripes, curled around Goody’s ankle, trying to bite its own tail. A calico kitten tumbled from Goody’s shoulder, into his lap onto the other two. Goody woke, lifting his hat he looked down at the pile of kittens in his lap with a delighted smile. Billy smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.


End file.
